


Draconis

by pushkin666



Category: QI RPF
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Alan finds that a cave has an unexpected occupant.  Stephen as a grumpy dragon.





	

Alan tumbled down towards the cave entrance. He put his hands out trying to stop his downward momentum but it didn’t help much. Finally, he skidded to his knees. ‘Ow’ he said looking at his bleeding hands. ‘Ow’. He rubbed his hands gently against his trousers. He looked up at the gaping hole before him.

“Really, who’s making such a noise,” a grumpy voice came from the cave and Alan blinked in surprise, and fear, as a large scaled head emerged from the cave. It stared down at him, blue eyes twirling slowly. “I’m Stephen,” it said. “Who are you?”


End file.
